


Foolish

by Servena



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: Blood and Injury, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Rescue, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Sarah takes one look at him and immediately knows that it’s bad. [Set somewhere during Book 1.]





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Sarah takes one look at him and immediately knows that it’s bad. He’s lying on his back with his eyes closed, his whole side is covered in blood and his breath is coming in shallow gasps. She’s looking around to make sure they’re really alone, then she kneels down next to him. Carefully she puts a hand on his shoulder. “Jago”, she whispers.

With a flutter of his dark eyelashes he opens his eyes and looks at her. “They’re gone”, he manages to get out. Blood is running down his chin.

She nods and pushes his bloodied hand away to get a closer look at his injuries. She knows he needs a hospital, and maybe even that won’t be enough. In any case, he won’t be able to keep playing.

Their alliance has been useful, great even, in ways she doesn’t want to admit even to herself. Within a few days they’ve solved riddles together, fought together and saved each other’s lives more than once. (Slept on a couch together, a part of her brain whispers, seen each other almost naked, touched each other…) But she knows that dragging him around now will only slow her down, and she can’t afford that. Not if she wants to find the keys in time and win Endgame. For her family. For her parents. For Christopher.

She knows what she should do. And by the way he’s watching her, he knows it, too.

Her fingers close over the grip of the knife in her belt. She takes a deep breath. Jago’s eyes are black coals in his brown face.

She should. She should. She should.

She can’t.

She lets go.

Instead she puts her arm around his broken body and hauls him up. He groans in pain and maybe surprise. “Come on, let’s get you to a hospital.”

This was a mistake, she thinks as she’s dragging him over to the car. Her gaze moves over the dark spaces between the trees where she could be watched right in this moment by her enemies. She’s made herself vulnerable, made a foolish decision that could cost her endgame.

Then why does it feel so good?


End file.
